Forgive Me?
by Akumu1
Summary: For a friend.But you all can read it.Flame if you must.e.e


Yo.o_o!I'm writing another fic,that I am.:D And Chelsea don't kill me but this is from our rp were Kagi went crazy.D Mwha.But this is abit more descriptive.It will also explain why her name is Key in american.o_o;; I'm going to use the song ' Forgive Me' By evanescene.Yes.;3 No i don't won any charcaters but Kagi no i don't own the song.there.;.; Ruin a girls dreams.AN:Lyrics are in italics.  
  
The faint glow from the lights in Traverse Town second district were the only light in the whole area.It was as if the whole town had closed down.The faint sound of the water running in the fountain could be heard along with soft footsteps.A young figure could be spotted siting on one of the many benches in that district.The figure tilted her head skyward white hair falling back.Her lips curved upward into a smile as she stared at the stars in the sky.The smile faded as soon as her thoughts took over."I never opened up to anyone before,"Her voice stated lighty."Why did I now?"She shook her head then sighed.  
  
The young girl got up.She streched then looked around.Her wire like frame making her look as though she hadn't eaten for days.Her lips curved again back into that smile as she heard her name being called from the third district.If there was a night and day in Traverse Town Kagi was sure it would been about 5:49 in the morning.She turned and darted for the Third District,she stopped only to open the door.As she walked in she got greeted by a mad and worried looking Squall."Eh..em.Hi?"Squall narrowed his eyes then sighed running a hand through his hair."Where have YOU been?"Kagi also narrowed her eyes."The second district.I was bored.No one was up."  
  
"So you just left?"Squall questioned.  
  
"I do have SOME freedome don't I?"She retorted back.  
  
"Yeah yeah.."He mumbled."  
  
She just smirked.She had him cornered and he knew it too.When it came to aurguments she always won,hands down.Squall shook his head then turned and headed back to his house.Kagi just stood there eyes casted down.'There you go again..'She thought to herself.'Opening yourself up to someone.What happened to the Kagi who never talked?Who always kept to herself?That tried everything she could to kill herself?That was the REAL Kagi.'She grabbed her head at her own thoughts."No,that was never the REAL me.Nobody knew then -real- me."Squall stopped and blinked,a questiong look on his face."Kagi,are you ok?"  
  
Kagi's head snapped up.Was she ok?Even she didn't know.Something inside her was about to break.Something she hide from the world.Something she was afraid to show.  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
"I Don't know..Squall.I really don't.."  
  
"Kagi somethings wrong.Now tell me!"  
  
"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
Squall jumped back staring at her.White hair falling in her face,something sheilding her.That's what she wanted,That's how she was when she came here.Shielded."Kagi...I.Please don't yell."Kagi shook her head thoughts spinning.She felt as if she might rip into.As if she might just break.That's what she wanted to do..Break.Break into millons of little peices never again to be fixed.She felt safe when she shielded herself.Now her defences where down.She looked up and into Squall's eyes.Her mouth half opened.He looked into her and noticed a look that was never in her eyes before.  
  
She.Was.-Scared-.  
  
'Kagi,scared?Never!'He thought to himself.And if she ever was,she never showed it."Don't you trust me anymore Kagi?"Kagi contuined to stare at him."I don't...know.."  
  
"I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you"  
  
Squall felt his stomach twist into a knot.She always trusted him,what was wrong now?"Kagi.."He said lowly his voice trailing.Kagi turned and ran.She never wanted to stop running.She knew she hurt him.She didn't mean too.She was about to break.She was geting what she wanted.She never wanted to be fixed again.She wanted to lay there.In her own death bed.Spirit,heart,soul..Broken.Never to be fixed.That's how she was when she came here.Broken into millons of peices.But he put her together again.He made her fell happy.She never wanted to -hurt- him.No.She -loved- him.And before she could say she was sure he felt the same way.But now she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken  
  
I'd give anything now  
  
to hear those words from you  
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
  
'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me"  
  
She stopped when her legs wouldn't carry her anymore.She felt empty.Empty?She looked around her.She was in an alley somewhere in the first district,she knew that.She frowned then curled up into a ball.Finally broken.She tried holding back the tears but i took to much.She finally gave up and cried.She could lose everything.The one she loved,herself,-everything-.She started rocking back and forth quietly murming words to herself.Squall shook his head from where he was standing and followed.He wished he knew what happened.If only..He knew hwta she felt so upset about.If only he would show he cared more..If only.  
  
"I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive  
  
So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry."  
  
"Squall,"She choked out."I'm sorry.I didn't mean to say that."She sobbed into her knees rocking back and forth.'I'M SORRY!'Her thoughts echoed.'I'm sorry..so sorry.'Crying.She never let anyone see her cry.She felt someone wrapping thier arms around her shaking frame.She didn't dare look up in case things got worse.But then she heard him.His voice syaing her name quietly."Kagi,don't cry."She looked up,eyes blood shot tears still forming in the corner of her eyes."Squall..I'm..I'm sorry!"She sobbed as he held her close.He pulled her to her feet and hugged him then whipped her tears away."Shh,Don't cry."She shook her head."I'm sorry.."Squall smiled resting his chin on her head."It's ok.It's alright Kagi.Stop crying.."She nodded as she took a large shakey breath."Really?"He nodded."Yes,really."  
  
"And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you." 


End file.
